GallagherGirls 4:
by takeitonedayatatime
Summary: Cammie thinks that she's finally away from the spy stuff, but unlucky for Cammie, secrets aren't far away from her spy school. Here, she unlocks the biggest secret of all---who killed her father.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

Hello. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, Cammie for short.

My nickname is the Chameleon? Think it's weird? I don't.

Cause I go to a school for spies.

Gallagher Academy is not just some snobby, rich school with bored heiresses sitting around and doing nothing with their lives, it's a school for spies. And right about now, my school, of which my mom was the headmistress, was streaming with kids coming back from their vacations. I was scouring for Bex, Liz, and Macey when I happened to bump into Macey.

"Hey!" Macey yelled, squeezing me really tightly. "What's up? How was your break?"

"Fine," I replied. "Same as always. Going to the ranch and staying with Grandpa and Grandma Morgan."

"That's cool." Something seemed to cloud her face. "My break was TERRIBLE. The senator thought that we should go on a family vacation so that it shows that we are a 'happy' family but all my mom would do is breathe down my neck."

"It's OK," I reassured her. Macey gave me a "look" and I knew immediately that it wasn't the right thing to say. Luckily, we spotted Bex and Liz.

"Hey guys!" I said really quickly before Macey could say, "It's not OK!!"

"HEY!" Liz's mouth, surrounded by her sunburned skin, broke into a smile at seeing me. Bex just squeezed me really tight. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and for anyone, even a spy, tight hugs HURT.

"How was your summer?" I finally managed to say when Bex released me.

"Awesome!" Liz shouted but Bex's face fell.

"My parents had to go on an emergency mission before we were gonna go to Egypt," Bex explained. "I went with...someone else." That was Bex, always mysterious!!!

Bex's skin glowed even though the frown on her face dulled the image a little bit. However, the overall situation was...brightening. It hurt to look at Bex's glorious face. She looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"Cammie!! Back to Earth!" Bex snapped her fingers in front of me. She was now smiling. "So...wanna go...unpack?"

I giggled. "Sure."

There was nothing like friends.


	2. Chapter 2

As I settled down for dinner I looked over to the teahcers' table and realized my mother wasn't there. No biggie to me. She was probably doing something really important in her office. But every few minutes, I would glance back and she wasn't there and...it was starting to get a litttle late.

"Um, Cammie, where's your mom?" Tina Walters asked, snapping her bubble gum.

"I don't know," I murmured. Where _was_ my mom? She was supposed to be here, that was for sure!!

Finally Mr. Solomon, our hot CoveOps teacher stood up to the stand. "Headmistress Morgan was not able to make today's dinner and for that she apologizes. We are very sorry girls. That is all. And also, may Cameron Ann Morgan please come to the teacher's table? Thank you."

Mr. Solomon slipped back to the teacher's table but I doubt anyone noticed. They were too busy staring at...ME!

"What's wrong?" Bex whispered.

"I don't know!" I hissed back, frantic. What was happening? Why didn't I know anything? Had my mom gone on a mission or something?

I stepped up to the teacher's table and was greeted by sympathetic faces. "Cameron," Madame Dabney sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said. "Your mother...she went on a mission for...unfinished business."

"Like what?" I asked them, afraid to hear the answer, yet eager to know what they were hiding.

"She's gonna go kill the people who killed your father."


	3. Chapter 3

The world seemed to close on me.

"She's doing WHAT!?" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me, but soon their attention was back on their delicious foods.

"She's going to go kill the people who killed her father," Mr. Solomon repeated.

"WHY?" I managed to strangle out.

"Because she knows who they are. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time, Cameron. The time she knew the truth so she can attack them. And if she loses her life even taking down ONE of them, she'll know that there's at least one less bad guy in the world," Professor Buckingham explained.

"B-But what if she never comes back!?" I whispered desperately. "I will have lost both of them."

"Your aunt will take you in," Professor Buckingham explained. "Oh, and also, I am the headmistress. For now."

"Um, ok," I whispered. Numbly, I walked back to my seat. How could this be happening? So many possibilities were whizzing through my head, most of them EXTREMELY bad.

"What happened?" Bex asked me.

"Nothing important," I murmured. "Just...nothing." I shook my head.

"Where's your mom at?" Macey asked me.

"Nowhere important," I said. Nowhere important indeed.

After dinner, I went over to the headmistress' office (temporarily Buckingham's, ALWAYS my mother's). I slammed the door behind me and I swear, Buckingham jumped.

"Uh, hello Cammie," Buckingham smiled weakly. "I found something. A file your mother has been compiling for quite a while. It turns out that there's someone in Gallagher Academy working with this mysterious killer group."

"Of course, just what I needed," I said wearily.

"She also wrote something. For you. Just in case this moment ever came. She wanted you to know all about her life. Just so...you know. In case she doesn't come back."

"She'll come back," I said desperately. "Give me that." I snatched the file from Buckingham's hands. Even though she was a former MI6 agent, she made no move to stop me whatsoever.

I opened the file and years of evidence jumped in front of me. They were mostly pictures with words scribbled at the bottom. One was of my father. A lump built in my throat. I flipped to the back of the folder and saw a little composition book. I opened it and words jumped out at me.

"Thanks, Professor Buckingham," I said. "Here, do you want the folder back?"

"I-I couldn't, Cameron," Buckingham said.

"It's O..." I forced a smile. "Thanks, Professor Buckingham."

"You're welcome," she sighed.

"I'm gonna...leave," I said.

"OK." She grinned at me. My stomach rumbled a little bit. Why did the smile look...evil?


	4. Chapter 4

As I went back to my room, I opened the book to the first page. Words jumped out at me. Words such as Jonas Morgan and loved and SPY and just a normal girl...what? I thought my mom had gone to Gallagher Academy!! I then realized that this was when she was in 6th grade and my father was in 7th.

I settled down and started reading.

_Jonas was so wonderful to me. Even though he was a S-P-Y, I could still relate to him. He went to Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Technically, I'm not supposed to be writing this, but I'm not a target. I'm just a normal girl. And no one knows about my relationship with Jonas. He makes sure no one's tailing me OR him before we meet up. He's SUCH a good boyfriend. I think I'm in love with him. I want to marry this guy. But he has a really cute friend. His name is Joe Solomon. He's flirted with me a coupla times but my attention always goes back to Jonas. Is that a strange thing? Does it mean I really AM in love? I hope it does, because even though Joe Solomon is cuter, Jonas is the one I REALLY want. _

I gulped. My father and Joe Solomon were best friends when they were in 7th grade? What was happening to my normal life (for a spy)? First Josh, then Zach, now my father? Gallagher Academy should SERIOUSLY have a book on how to deal with boys. They are the most complicated species on the planet. I continued reading on in the journal.

_I got accepted to Gallagher Academy!! I am so happy...just bursting with joy. This means that I can go on missions with Jonas. That I can marry him and not be the wife that becomes his handicap. I want to be able to fight for myself and show him that I'm capable. Joe was hitting on me today. Flirting harder than he ever had. Jonas explained that his girlfriend, Kaityln, broke up with him when he told her that he was a spy. Jonas told me that he used memory-erasing tea on her. I feel so sad for the poor girl. I would NEVER do that to Jonas and I told him so. Jonas...my one true love. I hope Jonas feels the same way, but...how can I be sure? I'm so gonna ask him tomorrow._

I gulped again. This was so deep. There were things in here I doubt anyone's eyes have seen except for my mother's. And she was handing it down to me. Did she ever explain what my father looked like when he was younger? Was he completely mysterious like Zach? Or was he a sweet boy like Josh? A boy who could no doubt spot any person in the crowd? Was he the best spy back then? Was Joe always one-upping him? What was going on here!!

"Cammie," I told myself, "no use asking all these questions. Read on until the end. She probably answers most of these."

"Hey," Bex said, walking into the room.

"Hey," I said, waving weakly.

"You bolted out of the dining room SO fast," Macey complained. "How was the ranch in Nebraska?"

"Oh, it was fine," I said, nodding really quickly. "Just...great."

"Great!" Liz said. Her eyes trailed over to my mother's journal. "What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said, stuffing the book under my butt. "You guys saw NOTHING."

"We're spies," Macey scoffed. "It's our JOB to see everything."

"Well, you guys can also lie and pretend that you DIDN'T," I fired back.

"What if we don't want to?" Bex said.

"It might be the last thing you SEE," I growled.

"God, you usually save this type of hostility for Tina," Bex said. "Cammie...I'm hurt."

"Guys, I'm just having a bad day," I sighed. "I learned about many things today that...are unsettling."

"Oh. I guess it has something to do with your mom's disappearance, right?" Liz asked. I felt my face fall and Liz quickly say, "You don't have to tell us everything."

"Yes you do," Bex said. "You have to tell us EVERYTHING. From top to bottom. Starting with that book."

"I'd just like to keep this to myself," I explained.

"Do you realize?" Bex whispered, her voice slightly rough and uneven. "Do you realize what's happening? You're starting to hide things. From your best friends. You already hid things from your family...WE...were a family. You're officially a spy, Chameleon."

"I'm gonna go now," I said. I couldn't deal with what Bex was saying. Because it was all true.

I officially just entered the ranks of the greatest spies in the world. The ones who hid the secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

I slipped into one of the tunnels I had found during my years at Gallagher Academy, my mom's journal tucked under my shoulder. Behind me, I could hear shouts. They were coming closer and sounded like Bex, Liz, and Macey. Luckily, I had never shown them this passage. I quickly reverted it back to its original state before slipping into the tunnel.

_Joe is acting so weird today. What is wrong with him? He's starting to get involved with the wrong group. My sister Abby is convinced that something happened between him and Kaitlyn that has made him start acting so strange. Jonas is also acting really strange. He's not as involved with the group as Joe but he's starting to dabble in it and I don't like it ONE BIT.I don't want anything to destroy our friendship. Especially me blurting out my true feelings for him like a little goat. I don't want anything to get in between me and him. Including my heart. I'd rather my heart break and me be WITH him than my heart break COMPLETELY without him. What was I supposed to do?_

_xoxo Rachel_

_PS. I'm gonna be signing xoxo Rachel from now on. I want people to know who this belonged to before I die. BTW, my name is Rachel Morgan. I know this isn't good to do as a spy but whatever. I do not care. I am not a spy yet. _

Wow. My mother, my beautiful mother, was as awkward as ME when she was my age. My beautiful mother used to have guy problems. She probably still did. And what was this organization? I flipped to the next page. The ink was black, as opposed to the blue ink before.

_I am officially a Gallagher Girl. A spy. Should I keep signing my name at the end of journal entries? Speaking of journal entries, sorry I haven't been on for so long. Jonas invited me to stay with his family at their ranch but I declined. I thought my parents were gonna be hanging out w/ me. But as it turns out, they had places to be. So fortunately, I got to spend my ENTIRE summer with Jonas. I mean, it means that he likes me, right? I mean, a guy wouldn't invite a person to stay at their ranch with their parents if they didn't like them or feel a deeper feeling than friendship? So I decided to ask him about how he felt for me. This is the conversation: _

_Jonas: Rachel? _

_Rachel: Jonas? _

_Jonas: What's up? You're the one who knocked on my door. _

_Rachel: Um, can I come in? _

_Jonas: sure *makes space on his bed* Come sit. So whaddya wanna talk about? _

_Rachel: I wanna talk about...our friendship._

_Jonas: Why? There's nothing wrong with our friendship, right?_

_Rachel: NO! Of course not! I was just wondering...do you feel stronger feelings for me than just...a friend? _

_Jonas: *guarded expression* Who wants to know? _

_Rachel: I want to know. _

_Jonas: Well, I like you. A lot. I guess._

_Rachel: You GUESS. _

_Jonas: It depends. How do you feel about me? _

_Rachel: I like you. A lot. I guess. *smiles*_

_Jonas: *smiles bak* I guess the feeling is mutual. I'm glad I invited you to the ranch. Joe was supposed to come instead of you...sorry...but he said that he was hanging out with Richard. He's one of the Circle of Cavan revivers. His grandfather was apparently that guy who tried to kill Abraham Lincoln. _

_Rachel: What??? But the founder of OUR school is the one who killed him!! What does this MEAN? _

_Jonas: *frowns* Means Solomon is gonna be as distant as ever. _

_He's such a confusing person!! I'm glad that we're kinda going out now. I love Jonas. I'm glad I got to ask him before he asked me. That way, I would know what to say._

_xoxo Rachel_

This was so confusing on so many levels. My father...friends with Mr. Solomon? Mr. Solomon...ex-friends with the guy who founded the Circle of Cavan part dos? The same circle who tried to kill me and shot Aunt Abby? This was too confusing. I guess my mother's world was filled with bunches of secrets too. And my mother's journal helped me explain why Solomon is the way he is. I decided to read one more chapter.

_Uhh!! Can my sister **be** any more annoying!? Abby is dating JOE SOLOMON!! Joe, who is barely speaking to me OR Jonas. Abby is completely enthralled by him. He's completely enthralled by her. At least he's talking to someone who's NOT in that Circle of Cavan group (even though the year is still young...he might pull her in). It's started to go to my school. Only a few girls have entered but still, a few girls is TOO much. We're supposed to honor Gilly and her sword!! How are the girls keeping up with THAT promise if they're joining a circle supporting a person that Gilly killed! With that particular sword!?_

All I knew at this point, was that I was extremely confused. Mr. Solomon had been part of the Circle of Cavan? Was he still there? Did they have a grude on my family? What was going on here? A sinking feeling inside of me told me that my father had been killed by this circle. I knew for sure that they were after me. And I had a feeling that my mom was after THEM.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I went to breakfast, book tucked in my hand. For once, I didn't trust any of my friends and I really didn't want them stooping around in my business.

"Cameron," Bex sniffed. It was obvious she was very angry at me. Granted, I HAD been really mean to them. If only they knew. Macey gave me this cold look that said, _You are beneath me and therefore I am NOT talking to you._

I felt sick to my stomach. What was happening here? My very best friends were TURNING on me! All because I had been a tiny bit rude and I didn't let them see my mom's private journal. Liz looked at me and she looked... SAD. As if I had amounted to nothing in this world. What were they talking about!?

All of a sudden, Mr. Solomon called for attention. All of us turned over to him.

"Hello," Mr. Solomon. "Because of certain...events that have happened recently, we have called back Agent Abigail Cameron to help out at the school."

All our heads turned to the huge double doors and saw none other than Aunt Abby walking through them. It was like deja vu, except last time she was protecting Macey. Now she was protecting all of us.

"In light of these events, NONE of you are able to exit campus, excluding the designated hours on the weekends. If you are going anywhere where there is not an instructor, PLEASE inform us. And if we find that you have broken any of those rules, you WILL be expelled, effective IMMEDIATELY." I could have sworn Mr. Solomon looked at ME then. What was I going to do? Go after my mom? One, I had no clue where she WAS. Two, I didn't want to be out in a dangerous world where people were trying to KILL me and three, I was too tired and worn out to EVER do ANYTHING again.

"Thank you," Mr. Solomon said. "You may now go back to... your deeds." He stepped off the platform.

Bex looked at me and smiled. It wasn't a very NICE smile, granted, but it was a smile. "I guess your aunt is back for Round Two."


	7. Chapter 7

As I was walking towards CoveOps class, Bex started going with my stride.

"Sublevel Two...still," Bex said, disgruntled.

"Well, they usually wait till senior year to put us in Sublevel Three," I responded coldly. Bex looked back at me, shocked.

"I'm FORGIVING you!" Bex cried.

"Oh," I snapped. "What do I need to be forgiven for, exactly!?"

"For not telling us what was in that book! Cammie, we don't KEEP secrets from each other!" Bex exclaimed. "You were like... a different person. You were encased in a cold, hard shell."

"Well, you know what!?" I snapped at her. "You would be the same if..." I stopped cold. I was about to tell her! How could I get soo worked up like that?

"If... what!?" Bex pressed. "C'mon Chameleon. You know that I would never spread rumors. Neither would Macey or Liz. Why are you being LIKE this?"

"You would too," I whispered. "If you knew what I knew."

"Cammie, PLEASE," Bex said. "I can't stand not knowing anything about your situation. Can you PLEASE tell me?"

I sighed. Could I trust Bex with a secret this dangerous? "Bex, it's about the Circle of Cavan."

Bex's face was clouded by the time I finished the story. "So you suspect your mom is after the Circle of Cavan for killing your father!?"

"Yeah, and that they had a mini-Circle of Cavan at Blackthorne. And some Gallagher Girls were in it too."

"Like, who?" Bex pressed. "I mean, your mom DID have that in her journal, right?"

"Mr. Solomon," I sighed. "A-And... Aunt Abby."

"What!?" Bex shouted. "Solomon... in an enemy group?"

"He WAS in the enemy group, OK? Also, he and Aunt Abby were dating way back when."

"Which would explain the flirting," Bex said. "Cammie, do you know what you landed. You landed all the answers to our questions!? Keep reading your mom's diary! It has a bunch of info."

"I don't know," I murmured. "It's kind of creepy. Did you know my mother was a civilian and that my father was the one who suggested Gallagher Academy for her? I guess they thought she had the guts for it."

"Wow..." Bex shook her head. "Just...wow."

"I know," I said. "It's amazing. My dad really set my future for me. His death, his life, my mom meeting... everything."

"Look," Bex said. "Your father seems like a really nice guy..."

My face clouded. "My mother and father also dabbled into it a bit."

"What?" Bex looked confused. "Dabbled into what?"

"The amateur Circle of Cavan? Only a few people from Blackthorne and Gallagher Academy actually BECAME part of the real group."

"Wow, that's amazing," Bex said.

"And I guess they were mad at my father and mother because of something? How about Mr. Solomon? Is EVERYONE in danger?" I asked her.

"That's an answer you'll find in THERE." Bex pointed to the diary.

"OK," I whispered.

So I opened the diary and started reading some more.


	8. Chapter 8

_Abby is getting more and more serious with Joe. Joe is so secretive though. He's completely cut us out of his life. Was that even possible? We used to be so tight!! Like, the Three Musketeers. It wasn't until Abby came along that Joe started detaching from us. Did he feel like a third wheel when he saw Jonas and I. I hope we didn't make him feel this way. I've decided to join this Circle of Cavan, but only because Jonas joined. I want to support him in all his decisions, no matter how much the fact I'm going against my sisterhood sickens me. I'm also protecting Abby, too. She's too young. I'm now in 8th grade and she's started Gallagher Academy... as a 7th grader. The Circle of Cavan is doing dangerous things and I'm protecting Abby at all costs. Last week, I broke my arm jumping off the Gallagher building in order to go to the meeting. Headmistress Aldores was pushing me for information, but I would not give her any. My friend, Patricia, knew what I was doing because SHE was also in the Circle of Cavan. Is there anyone I'm mentioning that's not?? Blackthorne Boy Smith is also in the Circle of Cavan. He's Jonas' REPLACEMENT friend. Until Joe comes around, we're stuck with Smith. Please come back Joe! I miss you! You are my best friend. And Jonas is my boyfriend. Is that why you're mad? Did you like me? What is WRONG with you? Joe, PLEASE come around. Please. Those are the things I'd like to say to him, but I fear I never will. _

_xoxo Rachel_

My mother was writing less and less in her book, which amazed me. As a little civilian girl, it was every week she penned down an entry. But this just... leaped to a year. The more action she had, the less she wrote. I guess it was because she was living life large now... as a spy. As a Circle of Cavan spy.

"Bex!!" I shouted, running down the hall. I ran SMACK into Mr. Solomon and the book came flying out of my hands. Mr. Solomon picked it up.

"What is this, Cameron?" Mr. Solomon asked. There was a glint of recognition in his eyes.

"Um...nothing," I said quickly.

"I remember it from somewhere..." he said distantly. "I know I do..."

"No, I'm sure you don't," I said.

"Rachel's diary," he finally said. "I remember this... back in the old days. What are you doing with your mother's diary?"

"Ms. Buckingham gave it to me, sir," I said.

"I need to look at this," he said. "Follow me."

I gulped. What was gonna happen now?


	9. Chapter 9

When Mr. Solomon was done, all he could say was "Wow. Cameron, just, wow."

"I know," I said. "I have questions for you."

"Y-Your mother. She's in danger because of me," Mr. Solomon said. "Your father DIED because of me."

"You don't think I know that!?" I cried. I got closer in his face. "Why'd you do that to them?" I whispered.

"I-I never realized," Mr. Solomon responded.

"Yes you did!" I cried. "But you IGNORED it. What were you so gung-ho about anyway that you would join the CIRCLE OF CAVAN!? And make Aunt Abby join? And make my MOTHER join? And make my FATHER join!?"

"I LOVED YOUR MOTHER!" Mr. Solomon shouted. "And Jonas... he had her. So I chose the next best thing: a group and your mother's sister. The person that looked the most like her."

"You USED Abby?" I whispered. I forgot to say _Aunt _but by then it didn't even really matter. I laughed. It was not a particularly nice laugh. "Great. Just the cherry on top." My mouth twisted into a snarl.

"I learned to love her," Mr. Solomon muttered in his defense but I knew that he didn't believe it and I certainly DIDN'T.

"Whatever, Mr. Solomon. Are YOU the traitor inside Gallagher Academy?" I asked him.

"Cameron," he said. "I may have been a traitor THEN but I'm not NOW."

"Mr. Solomon, you're the one who taught me this." I shook my head slowly. "Once a traitor, alwaays a traitor."

And then I left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

I tore down the hall angrily. Mr. Solomon was following after me, but we were going to VERY different places. I was going to my room; he was going to his CoveOps class.

"Cammie, I would really appreciate if you joined us," Mr. Solomon said quietly.

"Why? So I can learn one of the rules that apparently don't apply to you!?" I snapped.

Mr. Solomon looked stung. "_Cammie_. Those rules DO apply to me," he said. "I-I just made some mistakes early in my life."

"So said all the terrorists who then killed a bunch more people, INCLUDING the person they said that too," I growled. "You're just like them; you're a Gallagher Academy terrorist."

"I DID NOT DESTROY BILLIONS OF LIVES!" Mr. Solomon roared. "I just hurt you Cammie."

"No, you destroyed MY life! My mom's probably gonna get herself KILLED in the process of taking out a few Circle of Cavan members. My father already died! And they're searching for ME."

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Mr. Solomon bellowed. He wasn't my father's friend; he was my CoveOps teacher. And he was MAD. "You WILL go to CoveOps class if YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET EXPELLED!"

I knew I couldn't get expelled. Whether my mother died or not, I knew she would be disappointed if I got expelled from school at this point in the game. As a JUNIOR. I was probably destroying a bunch of lives if I got expelled, because if I became a spy, I could potentially save a lot of lives.

"Fine," I murmured. I walked into the CoveOps elevator. "But DON'T expect me to like it."

"I don't," Solomon replied.

We entered to a room of gabbing teens. Obviously, the girls in them had forgotten that spies had to be deathly silent and always aware. Right now, they were the exact opposite. They hadn't even noticed Mr. Solomon behind them. What had happened to their instincts?

Finally, Mr. Solomon cleared his throat. It was pretty loud for a throat-clear since it caught all their attentions. Even a HIGHLY trained spy wouldn't have been able to hear anything normal-toned under the din of speaking. Everyone snapped their heads to the back and saw me and Mr. Solomon.

"Hi, Mr. Solomon!" Macey said, ever-bright. Oops, did I forget to mention? Macey passed to Sublevel two. Lemme channel a Liz: _Oopsy daisy_.

"Macey." He nodded his head stiffly at her. I knew he was still pondering what happened. I settled in my seat and I was immediately asked for the gossip.

"What were you doing with Mr. Solomon?" Tina asked me pretty loudly. Mr. Solomon looked up at me and I could tell by his face that he was VERY afraid that I would expose his secret. He also looked like he'd kill me if I did just exactly that.

"I was... talking about stuff," I said mysteriously, grinning at them and tossing my hair. I might as well make it seem as if we had a little flirting session. I could TOTALLY work this to my advantage.

"You'll tell us later, right?" Bex whispered to me a few minutes later, after all the jealous girl-glares and the "You are soooo lucky!" speech.

"I'll tell YOU later," I whispered back. "The others don't know yet."

"Gotcha," Bex whispered back.

"Cameron, Rebecca, please be quiet," Mr. Solomon said, not tearing his eyes from his computer. "Ladies, we are going to have a pop quiz sometimes soon. Are you PREPARED for a pop quiz?"

"Yes," we all chirruped like good little spy students.

"Good, because it's coming soon. Dismissed." Mr. Solomon grinned. "Oh, and Cameron? Can you stay?"

All the girls gave me jealous glares again and Bex grinned and mouthed "TELL ALL."

As soon as the door closed, Mr. Solomon turned a deathly gaze on me.

And said, "Cameron, I'm going to kidnap you."


	11. Chapter 11

He had to be joking. He just had to be. Where could he possibly take me?

Just then, Bex came flying back through the doors, in a fighting stance. "No one's kidnapping anyone."

"Bex, you can't stop Mr. Solomon," I growled.

Bex straightened automatically and her eyes read shock. "W-What?"

"Boys, take them away!" Mr. Solomon hissed.

There were black flying figures everywhere. They were rappelling down. How had they stayed there for 3,900 seconds? Did they count until the moments they could come down? How had they just stayed there, silent, watching a CoveOps class?

One of them came up from me from behind.

"Get OFF of me!" I punched him in the gut.

"Oof, Gallagher Girl!" he cried. I got out of my fighting stance. _Zach_!?

"What are you doing!?" I hissed. Suddenly, another ninja got him.

"Cammie!" he yelled, punching the guy in the nose. The guy didn't miss a beat. He twisted Zach around and put him on his shoulder, stomach-first. It broke my heart to see Zach demolished like that. Suddenly, another ninja got _me_. I couldn't see Bex so I supposed she didn't give much of a fight. Mr. Solomon was chuckling away, chuckling, chuckling, chuckling. How could he have done that? Who did he have help from?

They tossed me in a dark van.

"Gallagher Girl, are you there?" I felt a hand on me.

"Zach, is that you?" I replied.

"Yea," he said. He gave me a small hug but I scooted out of it.

I could feel his grin. "How's Jimmy?"

"It's Josh," I snapped. "And I have no clue."

"Oh, that's nice," he mocked. "I guess your not gonna tell me when you're seeing your exes." He pulled out a picture and even in the dark, I could tell what it was.

It was a picture of me and Josh when we bumped into each other at the pharmacy. He had been with his annoying friends, including that jerk Dillon. Dillon knew better than to mess with me so he had just murmured a "leave" to his guys and they all left, leaving me alone with Josh. At that approximate moment, Josh pulled me into an unwanted hug and out of pity, I let him for 20 seconds. Zach must've taken a picture.

"That wasn't anythiing!" I protested.

"Yeah, you hugging Jimmy isn't _anything_," Zach snapped.

"You know that he pulled me into the hug!" I shot back.

"But you stared there with him," Zach said.

"Out of pity," I said. "Nothing else _but_ pity. Can you please leave me alone, Zach?"

"Your loss," he murmured, scooting over.

"Now that you guys are finished talking, can I talk to Cammie?" Bex snapped. I groaned. I knew I was in trouble.

"Solomon's one of the bad guys," Bex said. "Did you know this Cammie?"

"NO!" I snapped. "I would have left with you guys. I didn't _know_. I just kinda suspected a lil' bit?"

By the look on Bex's face, I was pretty sure she was going to kill me.

Then, all of a sudden, a dark veil on the outside of the van was opened and sunlight streamed in through there. Mr. Solomon came to the back of the van.

"Now, ladies," he said, grinning at Zach. Zach's face was bruised and on his face was the most murderous expression. "I'm taking you to Blackthorne."

"What!?" we all spewed. "Why!?"

"One Mr. Goode, you are not even supposed to be here so I'm taking you back for precisely that reason." Mr. Solomon glared at Zach until Zach finally looked away, looking incredibly guilty.

Not to mention, I was thinking the exact same thing. What reason had he come back to Gallagher Academy? Was it... for me? My heart squeezed but I knew better than that. Zach had only kissed me. He was a flirt kind of boy, not the type of boy who actually CARED.

"Ms. Morgan, _you_ need protection," Mr. Solomon. I was about to interrupt him but he interrupted _me_ interrupting him. Grrr. "I know what you're going to say. And because of the two extra students here I'd really prefer you _not_ say it. I really am trying to protect you. I haven't had anything to do with that book since forever."

"Are you _sure_?" I pressed him and looked into his eyes.

"Cammie, I'm sure," he said. "Here's a truth ring. You can see whether I'm lying or not." I grimaced.

"But you..." I protested.

"I won't use my training," he said.

I glared at him but put on the ring anyway. I would want to know if _other_ people were lying. "Fine."

"Ms. Baxter, you are here because you are reckless student and if you thought Cammie was in trouble you'd go after her and because of that, you're here," Mr. Solomon. "Is the question portion over?"

I grimaced at him. "Whatever. What do you want us to do at Blackthorne?"

"You will train with the Blackthorne Boys," Mr. Solomon said.

"Yes!" Bex whispered. "Finally, they get to see how better we are than them."

"We're all spies," I whispered back.

"Ladies!" Mr. Solomon said sharply. "I really would appreciate if you were silent this entire ride."

And then the rest of the ride, we rode it in silence.


	12. AN!

Hey Guys----

I know I should have posted this sooner but I was EXTREMELY busy & I finally found a time to write this:

- GallagherGirls4 is on a short HIATUS.

- Gaining Back Memories is on a short HIATUS.

I have to resume them about next week or so because for one week (starting this Saturday), I'm going to be on vacay!! & then I'm going to Orlando and then school starts!! But I'll try to update, promise!! Just keep R&Ring and I pro-mise I will update soon. PUH-LEASE don't give up on me!!!!

XOXO (:


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry but updates WILL be coming fewer and fewer, like every weekend since school has started. I vacationed on and off for the past 4 weeks so I couldn't update much then either. I'm sorry! Now, Chapter 12 of GallagherGirls 4!!!

I slowly fingered the opening of the diary. Since we were in the van though, I couldn't read it but my gut told me that we were getting closer to Blackthorne. 6 minutes and 34 seconds later, the van stopped and Mr. Solom threw the door wide open.

Bex dashed out of the door, gulping in the fresh air. I couldn't blame her. It was so stale in the back of the van, where we sat. Zach followed closely behind her, giving me a _look_ as if to see if I was alright or as if he were...analyzing me. I stared back at him and he glanced away.

"I don't know if I can trust you," I said on the short path to the door. "You were still part of this Circle of Cavan."

"So was your mother," Mr. Solomon said simply. "She _enjoyed_ the activities. See? It's the next entry in her diary." He pointed to it and I stopped. I _had_ been dying to read the next entry anyway...

_The Circle of Cavan is fun! Joseph (Joe is insisting we call him that now) was right to join. Even though I still feel pretty bad about going behind my sisterhood's back, it's kind of exciting. We're always testing ourselves to go to the next level. If I become a great spy, I partly have the Circle of Cavan to thank for that. Besides, our mini-Circle of Cavan isn't really _against _the Sisterhood at all... but a few of them, the seniors especially, are thinking about joining the _real _Circle of Cavan. I'm not sure if I'll do that... me and Jonas are doing fine and now, I'm in tenth and he's in eleventh. During ninth, I had a dark period with him when he was dating some other girl named Tanya but he eventually dumped her and came slinking back to me, like I knew he would. Ugh, and to see Tanya's face each time she sees us holding hands or making out, it's all worth it._

_xoxo The-soon-to-be-greatest-spy_

_What? I glanced at Mr. Solomon. "She sounds...like a teenager," I said slowly._

_"Teenagers tend to do that," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_"You wanted to be called Joseph?" I asked him to stop the fear from slamming into me._

_"Yeah, I wanted to sound older and be older..." he stopped for a moment and then sighed. "That's why I joined the Circle of Cavan in the first place. But being there just made me want to prove myself more. To the seniors. The leaders. Everyone, including your mother. Especially_ your mother.

"Mr. Solomon," I pondered, "isn't it weird for you to be telling me this? That you had a secret crush on my mom and everything. I mean...really?"

"That is true," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Well, c'mon let's go."

---------

I know that wasn't a long chapter but it was _something_. And it had a journal entry! I hadn't done that in a long time! Anyways, I will probably post on Friday or Saturday. Please don't get mad at me but today was the first day of school (yesterday was Orientation) and they've already given me some homework! So please bear with me and don't take me of your favorites or your story alerts. That's all!!!

XOXO


End file.
